


A Very Happy Valentine's Day

by Sherlockian_grl



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, Cunnilingus, F/M, I can't decide yet, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Pegging, Peter loves Wade, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Valentine's Day, Vanessa loves Peter, Vanessa loves Wade a lot, Wade Loves Vanessa, Wade loves Peter, maybe plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_grl/pseuds/Sherlockian_grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade comes home to discover Vanessa has gotten him a little present for Valentine's day. Fun ensues and maybe even the chance for an addition to their crazy in love relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows, I write with Andrew Garfield Spiderman in mind. He is of age and entirely willing.
> 
> I may or may not make this into a proper fit. We shall see what you guys think.
> 
> I own nothing but the story I write. The characters and backstories belong to the MCU and 20th Century Fox.
> 
> Deadpool owns himself (at least that's what Vanessa lets him think).

Never had Peter Parker ever thought that he would be lounging on the bed of the infamous Deadpool, wearing nothing but his Spidey mask and a silicone cock ring that the Merc’s fiancée had placed around his shaft and balls nor could he imagine in his wildest dreams (okay, maybe his wildest) that he would be having her stroking him languidly as they waited for Wade to return from god knows what.

 “Happy Valentine’s Day Wade.” She purred when the man in question had kicked the door open only to freeze at the sight of Vanessa with Peter, in their bed.

 Peter watched silently as Wade pulled the hood of his jacket down, the look on his face could only be described as comical and Vanessa released Peter’s cock, just letting her fingers trail along it as she got up and moved to her betrothed.

 “How did you know?” Wade asks, shifting his gaze to hers as she circled him, trailing those same fingers that touched Peter along Wade’s broad shoulders, moving them to the zipper of his hoodie and tugging it down ever so slowly.

 “You talk in your sleep.” She grinned, pulling the jacket off his shoulders and pushed him towards the bed. “So I asked if he would like to play with us.”

 Wade stumbled towards Peter, shooting Vanessa just the slightest unsure look before he crawled up along Peter and pulled the mask off.

 “Where on earth did she find you?” He whispered and Peter gave a nervous grin.

 “She had some of your bar mates orchestrate a fake mugging and assault.” Peter replied, lifting his hands to cup Wade’s cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. “She explained that much when I ‘saved’ her and asked me if I wanted to be fucked by you as much as you wanted to fuck me.”

 Dazed, Wade looks over his shoulder to see that Vanessa had pulled her clothes off in the time that Wade’s attention had been taken up by Peter and she was smiling as she tightened the strap on harness around her hips.

 “What do you say baby?” She purred, approaching them with cat-like grace and laying a hand on his shoulder. “You top him and I top you?”

 It took Wade all but a moment before he’s face split into a grin and he looked down at Peter and replied with an exuberant “Fuck Yeah!” Holding out his hand to which, his wife-to-be squeezed out a generous amount of lube onto his palm.

 “Be careful with him Wade.” She warned, taking the opportunity to pull the rest for his clothes from his body. “Peter here has a virgin ass. Don’t want to hurt him do we… Unless of course he asks to be hurt.”

 Peter shivers in anticipation, he honestly finds the though of being hurt for pleasure a little hot, but that could be saved for another time. That is. If there is another time that he is invited back into Wilson’s bed.

 The fond and dare he say excitedly lustful look Wade’s girl gives him, keeps his hopes for a next time rather high.

 His train of though however, his halted by Wade, peppering kissed from Peter’s neck and down his body, pausing only to bite at his nipples and to lick upon his radioactive induced abs before the Mercenary parts his legs only to bury his face between them to lick and kiss his hole enthusiastically and it startles a low moan to break through Peter’s lips.

 The muffled sound of Wade’s own moan indicated to Peter that Vanessa herself was laving just as much attention on Wade’s asshole as Wade was to his and it made him blush and cry out again, his hands darting out to press Wade’s face deeper between his cheeks until the sensation of a tongue penetrating him made itself know.

 “Pleeeeease Wade.” Peter whines, whishing the man had hair that he could tug impatiently, but ended up just digging his nails into the melted skin of the man’s scalp. “Stop teasing me and fuck me open with your fingers already.

 “You heard him Wilson,” Vanessa says in the authoritarian voice, roughly sliding one of her own fingers into Wade’s arse, letting him feel the dildo strapped to her brush against his leg. “Finger the boy, he’s desperate to have for you.”

For a second Peter doesn't think that Wade wasn't listening to his begging or Vanessa's order as the man above him moans and rocks back on his girl's finger, or at least that is what Peter thought until he felt the slow and intense pressure of a finger pushing past the relaxed and sopping muscles of his hole. Keening and throwing his head back at the odd intrusion, Peter cries out again, his hands falling to the mattress to fist the sheets for purchase.

It didn't hurt really, maybe there was the slightest of twinges, but Peter didn't feel it since Wade had taken his cock into that hot mouth of his and was working it with his tongue and his teeth, all while he was using the moans that Vanessa ripped from his throat to his advantage of teasing Peter into desperation.

The feeling of Wade in and around him and the sight of Vanessa behind Wade with what looked like three fingers up Wade’s arse, Peter felt as if he was going to come before he was ready. Except the combination of the cock ring and Wade squeezing almost painfully down on his prick was enough to bring him back, the numb pleasure of climax receding back enough that Peter could feel that Wade had managed to slip three of his own fingers into his ass.

 “I don’t know how much longer I can go on…” Peter whispered hoarsely, squirming a little and immediately regretting it as soon as he felt the fingers in him brush over something very sensitive.

 “Augh! Just fuck me already!” Peter shouted, to which Wade took no time in doing, absolutely slathering his dick in lube and gently pressing the blunt head in position.

 “There there Spidey, my little baby Pete.” Wade cooed, now that his mouth wasn’t full and busy. “This might hurt a little. It did the first time for me.”

 Peter sees Vanessa and Wade exchange knowing looks and a soft, yet hungry kiss before his attention was yet again taken up by Peter, leaning forward and slowly pushing into him. It was far slower and far gentler than the way Vanessa has just slammed into him many years ago (It also didn’t help that his prostate was inflamed with cancer back then either though) and Peter appreciated the gentle handling as he gritted his teeth, yet persisted to bare down on Wade’s girth until they bottomed out.

 “Not so bad.” Peter panted, the sweat beading his forehead shining in the light of Wade and Vanessa’s shitty home.

 “My turn, smiles Vanessa and like always, she gives just one sharp thrust and she’s in Wade, who now used to the rough treatment moans and swears.

 When they move, it’s more in more of a pattern, where Wade will pull almost out of Peter and quickly thrust back, pulling himself almost off Vanessa until she gives a sharp thrust back into Wade. The effect giving Peter the most intense feeling of his life.

 Panting his fingers scratch at Wade, leaving nasty red lines along the warped skin and in some cases drawing blood before the wound heals itself almost instantly.

 It doesn’t last long however, despite the pressure of the ring around Peter’s genitals, he feels the heat building and building until he can’t hold back and comes harder than he has ever had in his whole entire life when Wade yet again, nudges his prostate.

 From then on, it’s all downhill, the fluctuating muscles of Peter’s rectum, massage Wade into an early orgasm with a hoarse cry.

 Having calmed from the best sex, Peter finds himself trapped under Wade’s sweaty body and manages to push the man off to look up at Vanessa with a tired smile and what he saw in return was wild lust blown eyes and looking down, he notices that he thighs were a mess.

 “Come here,” he whispered, holding out his hand and pulling her over when she took it. “I can take care of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and ideas are greatly appreciated. Let me know if you want more.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, I am in the process of writing the next chapter. I just want to make sure it's fantastic.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr  
> Main Blog: baconandmeggs96.tumblr.com  
> Fic Prompt Blog: sherlockiangrl96.tumblr.com


End file.
